christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kathleen.wright5
Welcome to Christian Knowledge Base, Kathleen.wright5! Please have a look around, stay, and contribute! Here are some ways you can help out: * extend a stub * create a new article by following a red link, or * ' '. But please read our Christian Point of View policy, and also our Editorial policy first. Need help with editing? Click here. You can relax and start reading our pages by either or you can check out a . Thanks for registering and have a great time at CKB! -- You were welcomed by Justin Matas. You can ask him/her for any questions about CKB by clicking here. Thanks Thanks for all the help you've given us, Kathleen :-) I'm sorry I didn't reply sooner; I was sick for a while. I'm also a user over at WikiChristian by the name of P.B. Pilhet (and I have a Wikipedia account by the same name, too). If you need any help just let me know. -- P.B. Pilhet / Talk 03:07, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Deletions Hi Kathleen, I've gone ahead and deleted the pages that you listed. God bless, -- P.B. Pilhet / Talk 00:10, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hi Kathleen, Many thanks for all your help. :Jdgray 16:40, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Hi again, Kathleen, Thanks for your recent reference. I was knowingly being neutral I wanted to be specificin editing a particular section in, "The New Covenant," thinking that this was the correct approach. Thank you for informing me about this.I wanted to ask someone about the section of the article on "Memberbership" in the New Covenant, for I found the ideas under this topic to vary widely. The Pauline view will be used in the article and the other views can be referenced. Please advise further if necessary. Thank you again. Jdgray 13:42, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Help needed w/References Hi Kathleen, I'm struggling a bit with adding references for the "New Covenant" article. I went to the "help:editing" section, but didn't find anything there to help me. Should I repeat the internal links that appear within the article, make a new list of outside references - or both? Many thanks for your assistance. Jdgray 16:45, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Template:Infobox_Pope Hi! I was just looking over your message on my talk page on Central, and I'm not really sure what it is that you need help with. Can you explain what you still need assistance with? (Respond here please.) Thanks! --KyleH (talk) 18:41, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Great! Let me know if you need any further assistance. --KyleH (talk) 20:44, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Correct way to link to Wikipedia Thank you dear admin! I will change now those links from my previous editing. Yours truly. --Vilalva 11:18, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi Kathleen, I see you've pretty much adopted this site, so I've gone ahead and given you bureaucrat rights. Thanks for the effort you've put in, especially on WikiChristian! God bless! P.B. Pilhet / Talk 04:29, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you for your very quick help on my brand new page I got a warm welcome the instant I became a member of the wikia. Thank you for your help and comments. I think it will help me to stay motived to stick around and see what I can do. jamvaru 21:35, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you very much. I really appreciate this.--God'sGirl94 00:52, 5 March 2009 (UTC) new edit "Beersheba" Hi again, I would like to add a new edit to the site, entitled, "Beersheba." I felt it only right to ask permission first; and this topic isn't on your list of topics. I kinda jumped the gun from excitement about the topic and went ahead and put it in my talk page, but can remove it if its not suitable. It has a lot to do with Christianity, but more with the ancient Israelites and archaeology is mentioned at the end of the edit.Thanks for the links edit on the previous one. Best regards, Carol Beersheba image Many thanks for the new image of Israel. Best regards, Carol Jdgray 16:14, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Images for Rome article Hi Kathleen, Many thanks for the images! Best regards, Jdgray 17:22, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Jerusalem article Dear Admin, I began adding notes on the above article on 6/4/09, but I'm concerned about its length. For this reason, I would like to be given an approximate length in the number of words that would suitable for such an article as jerusalem.own draft is 62 pages long!!!. There is quite a lot to say this subject, and I fear that its should be shortented, but also fear that pertinent information might could get left out. Please let me know if the outline shows that too much emphasis has been place on the highly controversial Dead Sea Scrolls --they say vital things about Christ as the Messiah, which is why I included them in the article. I welcome your criticism gladly. My fondest regards, Jdgray 23:51, 5 June 2009 (UTC) edit Jerusalem article It appears that someone has deleted over half of the content outline on the on the above article. While I know that there are corrections to be made with the draft Lots!, I would understand the deletion better if some kind of explanationne had been given. This type of unexplained action the part of an Administrator, while probably done in the best interest of the community, would seemingly warrant an explanation, I feel. Sincerely, Jdgray 22:49, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://christianity.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jdgray" Jerusalem article Hello Kathleen, I left the message on your user page because I truly didn't know where else I could get a reply. If you notice, I left the message previously on my own user page, but no one respondd. Since you have always made edits in the past for me, I figured it may have been you at first, but then I realized that it could have been anyone. Please forgive me for making this false assumption. I would appreciate it, however, if you would send the message or one like it, to the appropriate party, so I can learn what to do with the content. Very sorry for what appears to be a false accusation. many thanks for your help. Best regards. Carol Jdgray 14:59, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://christianity.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jdgray" Thank You First of all, I would like to offer my kind regards to you, and my personal gratitude for contributing so much to this Wikia. You have done most well indeed here, my friend, and you should be most proud of that. However, I would ask a request of you, Kathleen, if at all possible: To truthfully answer my questions to the best of my ability. Certainly you may decline at once and ignore me completely, but if you should indeed grant it, I would be very grateful. If one chose to convert to Christianity, what would be the best method to doing so? I truly wish to believe in God, and I do, but I fear I have not commonly gone to church or attended any ceremony. Forgive me; I was born not of the West, yet I truly believe in Yahweh's presence guiding us all. In fact, I once argued with many others on a chat for many, many hours, when they seemed to find mocking and insulting religious people outright deeply amusing; need it be said, that I was deeply disturbed and shaken by the existence of such people, yet strangely it only resolved my desire as a Christian even more firmly. I will add that I was laughed at and cursed at for quite some time, the other Christians did not really defend their faith at all and left the chat with speed while I debated my position alone, despite many insults and threats from at least five people there continually. At last, tiring of my religious beliefs, they summoned a mod which they had been friendly with, and after expressing her own opinions quite fiercely and clearly, ignoring my own pleas and explanations, had me permanently banned and told the chat anyone who talked of religious themes at all would leave the chat forever. Indeed, I know it is unorthodox for some to use the Internet so commonly in such a fashion at all, yet one makes certain mistakes, as I did when I visited there, and I felt that I had to say something. What could I have possibly done, Kathleen? I do not know if what I did was right now, but I felt it was necessary at the time. Anyway, from your edits, you seem to be a devout and experienced Christian; you are the best person, if any, to advise me. Please respond, my friend! May God bless you and all those you love. Ralnon (talk) 21:32, 17 August 2009 (UTC) My thanks for taking the time to provide such excellent advice, Kathleen! Truly, I am grateful; know that your kindness shall never be forgotten, and that I consider myself personally indebted to you. Though I know you are not at ease with such topics, more so than even I am, I impore you with sincerity: Also give me proper advice and your own thoughts of what I should have done in the chat. They claimed that I had no right to force them to believe in God, and I have done my very best to tolerate and respect that, but their amusement at mockery of God and thinly veiled threats were tiring and distasteful to me, to say the least, yet still I remained civil amidst all the cursing and insults. Of course I do not use the chat at all nowadays. Please, was I wrong to defend my faith and argue for myself, and not simply leave as others did? I know the favor I ask is huge, and one you are not commonly asked, but please: give me your honest thoughts and opinions of the matter. Thank you so much! May God bless you! Ralnon (talk) 16:00, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Perhaps they will indeed repent, Kathleen. Who are we to question the will of God? Yet my heart longs to forgive them and make them understand...I have tried so hard, yet they do not listen...Surely, new converts to our faith rather rather condemned are preferable? I do not know what to do know, but once again, you have my deep and undying thanks for your aid. Ralnon (talk) 19:48, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Ogg Video Hi, a while back, you asked me to look into File:Salvation Army brass band Oxford 20080907.ogg. It seems the copy here on this wiki is incomplete. The one one wikipedia that you showed me had a size of 13432906 bytes, and the one here is 311124. Thats about 12.8mb compared to 0.29mb. That explains why it doesnt play, and also why it doesnt have a correct thumbnail. --Uberfuzzy 15:59, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Advice Kathleen, if I may, I would speak with you once more, for I am now lost and confused on religious matters. If at all possible, could I speak with you more privately, perhaps through Wikia e-mail? If you do not wish to do so, please refer to someone who can potentially offer me sound advice and guidance. Thank you, Ralnon (talk) 21:25, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Re:WikiChristian Thanks, but I'd rather focus my time on one Christian Wiki. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 22:25, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Speedy Deletion I have created a speedy deletion template, which can be added to the top of pages that need to be deleted quickly. The template will add a page to the candidates for speedy deletion category. Could you please make sure than an active admin regularly checks this page, please. Thanks. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 22:25, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Re:This Day in History I will delete it for now. If anyone is able to start running it again, I could create a better template for it - just ask me. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 16:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Wikianswers Religion A new Wikianswers Religion site has just opened. More than 2000 questions related to religion and philosophy have been moved from Wikia's Central Answers site. If you have enabled the Wikianswers widget, you'll now see questions from this new site instead of from the Central Answers site. If you would like to customize the widget, you can edit the text at MediaWiki:Answers widget user note. You'll find more help with the widget at . If you'd like to be involved and join the admin team at Wikianswers Religion, please let me know on my talk page there. Angela (help forum | blog) 07:40, May 26, 2010 (UTC) LMW friends Hello Kathleen. We've started a new project over at LifeMusic Wiki called "Official Friends of LifeMusic Wiki". I was wondering if this wiki might want to be an "Official Friend". Basically what we do is we add a link to this wiki on our Main Page. Master Fredcerique 21:52, December 9, 2010 (UTC) *Hello again. I was wondering if maybe it would be possible to put a link to LMW on the main page, since the two wikis are allied. Up to you, but yeah. God bless! 13:52, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Ty for the warm greetings Ty, for the salutations God Bless You And, God Bless Us All God and Incarnate are Supreme! ~ Outlawed Star :3 aka Casual Player :3 Hi, I needed some help removing one of my blog posts. If you wouldn't mind, it is: Luke 21:26; I posted to it, anonymously and without logging in. I also, made some errors that I want to correct in my re-post. Ty again. Outlawed Star :3 aka Casual Player :3 ~ Luke 21:26 post Could you remove all comments from it? I can fix the body-txt. The comments are what I need to go, tbh. Hello fellow Christian! Hello, Kathleen, I frequent A video game wiki but today decided to search for A Christian wiki, as I'm A Christian myself, and I was happy to find such A well run Christian wiki, I may start getting active on here, and you do A fine job yourself on here, good job, I'm glad to see that there's Christians in Australia, I know there aren't many, as the same thing is happening to America, we need to keep the faith and keep praying! God Bless! Wildwes7g7 (talk) 21:31, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I am also A Baptist so if you need any help maybe with some pages relating to such, I could help you, I could help with A lot of other pages too just ask! :) (Wildwes7g7 (talk) 01:39, December 3, 2012 (UTC))